


Star-Sick

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Baby Groot (Marvel), Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Comfort, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Forehead Kisses, Healing, Hugs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Music, Pain, Romance, Sick Character, Sleep, Tea, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: The human body is not very resistant to sudden changes in temperature. When the Star Lord reacts badly to a planet with a completely unstable climate, it remains for his family to take care of him.





	Star-Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> Curious about what Peter said in the shower: This was a reference to a phrase from Zoe Saldana herself about Gamora, "She can kill you, but has a heart of gold and I like that about her."
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                “Course set, we arrived in two days,” Rocket warned, sitting in the pilot's chair, with Gamora in the chair next to him.

                Drax walked slowly through the cabin, nursing the sleeping baby tree on his shoulder. Groot was now twice as big as when they fought with Ego. Mantis watched curiously the commands of Rock and Gamora to fly the ship. They were teaching her to fly the Milano in the last weeks. She was a good apprentice, focused and skillful, even though she had never driven before. She hadn't done it yet, but she had already memorized all the commands.

                “So can we go get some sleep?” Peter, sitting in the third chair behind Rock and Gamora, asked in a voice that was weaker than usual, making everyone look at him with concern.

                What he was expected to do was to get up, stretch out, and dance out some music toward the ship's kitchen or even into the bedroom, even if tired.

                “We can,” Rock answered.

                Peter loosened his seatbelt and stood up more slowly than he should, still being watched by all but not seeming to notice it, or he was too tired to pay attention to this, as well as being distinctly pale. He walked in a rather hesitant step toward the stairs and more time than usual passed to him to get up there.

                “We're on autopilot,” Rocket confirmed.

                Gamora also released her belt and went in the same direction as the Star Lord. She found him still entering the bedroom and went in behind him before he closed the door. Peter didn't seem to care, he sat on the bed and watched Gamora close the door as he took off his red jacket and set it aside. Then slowly lowering himself to remove his boots and socks, which seemed to take an extreme effort and cause pain.

                “ Peter...?”

                A tired but sincere smile formed on the terran's lips with the tone of voice so sweet and gentle she used. The warrior sat next to him and watched him. Turning his head to see her, Peter saw the worry in his brown eyes, and a hand was drawn to his forehead, then roaming his face and neck.

                “You're burning!”

                “Earthlings can get sick from sudden changes in temperature,” he said quietly. “Our body doesn't like it very much. I'm not usually affected, I'm very tough.”

                “I know,” she said, not scolding him, just seeking an answer. “However you were.”

                The last mission of the Guardians had been on an abnormal planet with a completely unstable climate. It could be hot in a second and be chilly the next instant. Gamora stared at him briefly and lifted Peter's shirt, looking at the mark of the healing cut on the abdomen of one of their recent battles.

                “You have not fully recovered yet. Your body is not in its full strength.”

                “Thankfully my throat and nose weren't affected. It would be awful to sleep with a blocked nose.”

                Saying this he frowned, lowering his head and narrowing his eyes.

                “ Peter... Do you feel any pain?”

                “Everything hurts.”

                “Go shower. You need to lower this fever.”

                Peter shifted, considering stood up to take her advice, but he looked incredibly tired. Gamora watched him for a few more minutes and bent down, making him slip on the slippers he wore during the night, which were always on the floor at the end of the bed, while Peter took off his shirt, moaning when he felt sore and stopping in the middle of the process. Gamora stood and watched him, the shirt draped around his neck, his torso already exposed. She saw Peter shiver with chills and stroked his hair with one hand, trying to offer some comfort. Seeing him like that hurt her. Peter had once told her that love hurts, at the moment she didn't know exactly why. She fled from love all her life, but from the pain she had felt in having the love of her parents plucked from her, and by Thanos making her believe she would never have it again. She pulled the shirt over Peter's head and left it next to his jacket and socks on the table.

                “Come on,” the Zehoberi spoke softly, pulling him quietly by the arm.

                Peter forced his body to rise and follow her. He waited for Gamora to leave him in the bathroom and leave, but she switched the shower to a warm, almost cold temperature, and carefully pushed him under the water, joining her hands to keep him steady while standing. The Star Lord shuddered as the water hit his skin and Gamora's thumbs caressed his hands.

                “You don’t have to stay. You're going to get wet like that.”

                “It doesn't matter,” she said, keeping her gentle tone.

                “You can kill in the blink of an eye and with both hands tied behind your back, but you have a golden heart, you know? I love it.”

                The brown eyes watered and Gamora smiled. She'd long ago lost count of the years when someone had praised her so sweetly. People she'd rather not remember. Peter smiled back. The killer walked away from him for a few minutes and came back out of the bedroom barefoot and in a simpler, lightweight outfit, just a t-shirt and shorts, still bringing clean clothes for the two of them, entering the shower and pulling Peter into a hug. With health in good condition he would launch some provocation, Gamora could enter his game or kill him, but now he just wanted to accept the comfort she was offering. His head rested on her shoulder as he buried his face in her neck, and his arms wrapped around her back. Gamora was pleased with her boyfriend's sigh of contentment, and as one arm wrapped around him, her other hand stroked his red hair. In response Peter also stroked her long hair. The minutes passed like this and now Peter seemed to be sleeping hugging her.

                “Peter…?” She called softly.

                He murmured something a few seconds later indicating that he was awake, but sleepy.

                “You can't sleep yet, now that we're here soaked and still dressed, we need to take a shower before bed.”

                “I feel exhausted.”

                “I know... Tell me more about this. I've been sick like this once... When I was still with my parents. Let me know if there's such a big difference between earthlings and other species.”

                “Pain, fever, tiredness, sometimes sore throat and stuffy nose, too much sleep... Some remedies, good food and rest, and I'll be fine.”

                “We can arrange that. The medicines we have in Milano, can any of them be useful?”

                “Yes.”

                When they were both ready to go to sleep, Gamora left him in the bedroom, following the place where they kept medicines in the kitchen. The sound of the datapad on the table caught her eye. It was Peter's datapad. He shouldn't have realized he'd left him there. Gamora checked. A Yondu call. For a moment she considered not answering, but the ravager would insist later, and Peter needed rest, insistent connections were not in the plans. She touched the screen to establish the contact and Yondu's face appeared.

                “Where's the boy?”

                “If you want his help for some work, I'm afraid it's impossible at the moment.”

                “I thought everyone had gone whole from that planet,” Yondu replied in surprise.

                “And we left, but his body didn't react well to those sudden changes in temperature. He told me that earthlings are more susceptible to this.”

                The blue man's red eyes stayed distant for a moment as if he remembered something, and although he had tried to hide it, Gamora could see his concern for his adopted son.

                “Does he have a fever? And a lot of sleep?”

                “Yes. Pain too.”

                “Can he breathe right?”

                “Yes, although he told me that maybe he couldn't.”

                “I once took care of him when he was a child. Earthlings have a ridiculously weak organism for these things, especially if they are weakened by some other. Even for a half celestial.”

                “Can that kill him?”

                “No...” the man waved his hand, “Only if he was already over for some reason. It's something simple and fleeting. Tea and medicine for pain and fever will heal him in little while. My subject can wait. Take good care of the boy,” Yondu said before hanging up.

                Gamora smiled. Despite all the inconveniences that have lived with Yondu in the past, he really was Peter's _daddy_. She had found the remedy Peter had already taught her that he used for pain and fever, but, before she could think of more, the door opened and Rocket followed behind a sleepy Groot.

                “He woke up when he heard Peter was sick. Even of that size he still has his advanced knowledge about herbs. He want to help,” Rock said.

                Gamora took Groot in her lap and exchanged a smile with the baby, leading him to the closet where they kept herbs. The little one pointed to some saying “I am Groot”. The guardians now understood almost everything Groot spoke.

                “I think he meant to make tea with it.”

                “You got it right,” Rock said excitedly.

                At that moment Drax entered the kitchen.

                “We can do it. Go and stay with him and give him this human medicine of healing for pain and fever. Mantis is trying to lessen his headache.”

                Gamora kissed the tree baby's head and handed him to Rock, who began to lull him to sleep again while Drax made tea. She took the pill and water to Peter, finding Mantis standing beside him with a hand on his head. Peter was sitting on the bed, again seeming to sleep.

                “He feels pain, and weakness,” she told Gamora as she realized her arrival.” The head is heavy and he feels exhausted. The fever is dwindling and I have managed to reduce the pain, but I still recommend medicating him.”

                “Thank you, Mantis.” Gamora smiled at the new guardian, who smiled shyly back.

                “Thank you... Mantis...” Peter murmured almost inaudibly.

                “You should sleep soon,” the alien with antennas told him. “Good night,” she told them both before leaving.

                Gamora made him swallow the medicine and put the glass down on the table.

                “Drax is making tea. It seems that even in size that Groot is, he still remembers how to use herbs. Rock is making him sleep again, he woke up when he heard you're sick.”

                Peter smiled and finally opened his eyes. Gamora made him lie down, and taking the first-aid kit in a drawer, she lifted his shirt once more, treating the wound in his abdomen. The gentle touch of her hands almost made Peter forget that it was still aching to be touched. He almost screamed when the zehoberi applied a medicine, it burned a lot. But the sensation soon passed and she covered the place with a bandage. Again with his eyes closed, Peter felt a soft, lingering kiss on his temple. Some time passed as he heard Gamora putting the kit away and moving around the bedroom. Then the sheet was pulled over him and a warm blanket was placed on top. The bedroom door opened, and Peter opened his eyes again.

                “We didn't think he should sleep on an empty stomach,” Drax said. “How do you feel, my friend? He asked Peter.”

                ”Run over by a ship.”

                “But you weren't hit by any ship, you could have died!”

                “He meant that he feels weak and sore,” Rocket, carrying a sleeping Groot, replied.

                “Oh... All right.”

                The destroyer left a mug of hot tea and a plate of some toast on the bedside table.

                “I hope you get better soon.”

                “And I want you to cook well,” Peter teased, and he and Drax shared a chuckle.

                “Of course I cook well. One day there were people for whom I used to cook from time to time,” he said, mingling pride and sadness in his voice.

                “Groot liked those toasts. If a child approves, you can eat safely,” Rock said.

                “My Kamaria loved it. Hovat too.”

                Peter smiled again in response, he didn't feel good to talk much.

                “Good night,” Drax said to both. “Get better soon, Peter,” he said before leaving.

                “You won't die at night. I don't want Groot crying because of you,” Rock said, also walking away.

                Gamora laughed at the raccoon's attempt to mask his concern for Peter. She helped him sit down and feed himself. Peter took a deep breath, relieved to finally be able to sleep after the task of moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth seemed much more exhausting than it should have been.

                “Stay...” he whispered almost falling asleep when Gamora turned off the light.

                “I've slept with you for weeks, this sickness is affecting your head.”

                “Too tired to think... Sorry.”

                He was quiet as the zehoberi's fingers caressed his cheek and she kissed him affectionately on the lips.

                “All right,” Gamora whispered. “You'll be fine.”

                The green warrior sat beside Peter, gently massaging the terran's chest, which slowly began to relax.

                “Do you want me to activate your mask? So that you breathe better while this fever passes.”

                Peter opened his eyes, seeming to think, and nodded.

                “How come I never thought of that before?” He wondered when Gamora pressed the button behind his right ear, and the mask materialized on his face.

                The StarLord took a deep breath, but then his chest rose and fell at a steady pace.

                “Okay...” he said at the look of Gamora's apprehensive look.

                With the few strengths he had, Peter pulled her until she lay with her back to him under the blanket, and turned to her side to hold her from behind. Gamora let out a smile and a sigh of satisfaction. That position was comfortable.

                “Peter... Are you sure you can sleep? Do you want me to call Mantis to block some pain?”

                “No... This will pass soon. I just want to sleep here with you. _Girl, you just don’t realize..._ _What you do to me…_ ,” he sang softly.

                The zehoberi chuckled, and took a deep breath. Words couldn't tell how much she felt loved right now.

                “It's very strange to sleep with you wearing a mask, even though I don't see your face.”

                Peter laughed as she did.

                “You could take a picture. And brag eternally that you're the one true love of the Star Lord.

                This time she laughed more. Even sick Peter couldn't stop his jokes.

                “How would I prove it if you're wearing a mask?”

                “There is nothing like this mask, except this mask.”

                “And I'm sure there's nothing like you, except you,” she replied with an amused smile.

                “Wait a minute... What did you mean by that?”

                Gamora laughed again and stroked the hands that held her protectively.

                “I love you, Star Lord,” she said softly.

                She heard the characteristic sound of the mask being undone and a slow movement, still indicating how much Peter felt weak. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and another on her lips as she looked up at him. They stared deeply at each other for a moment, without breaking the smiles.

                “I love you too,” he whispered, kissing her forehead before replacing his mask and returning to his old position. “But I really need to sleep now,” he said sleepily.

                Gamora turned in his arms, facing him, and stroked his hair on the top of his head until she was sure he was asleep.

                “Sleep well, Peter.”

                She shrank closer to him, closing her eyes too.

******

                When Gamora woke up, she found Peter's mask in front of her. She watched him. He seemed to breathe well and his skin showed no more signs of fever, although he was still slightly hotter than she thought he should, and he was sweating.

                “Too hot...” He surprised her as he spoke softly through the mask.

                “You're sweating. Tell me this isn’t a bad symptom.”

                Peter pressed the button to undo the mask and looked at her. His eyes still looked tired, but more energetic than the day before.

                “Fever passing. It’s a good symptom, but very uncomfortable.”

                “Could the shower help?”

                “Not now, I still seems like my strength has been drained... When my temperature stabilizes, I'll feel better.”

                “At least we'll get rid you of some layers of fabric,” Gamora said, sitting up and pushing the covers off them.

                Peter sat down, took off his shirt and left it at the head of the bed, lying down again, disturbed by the uncomfortable heat. The green woman stood up, turning on the light and going into the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel, and gently stroking it on the face, neck, and chest of the earthling.

                “That's better,” Peter murmured, his eyes closed, looking exhausted.

                Half an hour passed until he felt better and his body temperature returned to normal. He was able to sit down and enjoy himself while he had the energy to bathe. Soon he was lying down again, but now in Gamora's lap, and when her delicate fingers tangled in his hair, he was in the sky.

                “If you don’t get better, let's go to a hospital on the next planet.”

                “I'm going if necessary... But from now on I just need to sleep and regain my strength. I still remember. Mommy said that after getting rid of the fever you were always a few steps away from recovery.”

                Gamora smiled. The blue eyes were closed, but Peter was also smiling. She was relieved to see him speak about his mother with happiness, not the pain that always seemed to accompany him.

                “Peter, have you ever been like this before when you were alone?”

                “A couple of times maybe... Yondu always maintained his disinterested superior pose, but in fact he always cared. He took care of me when I was a child and he helped me when I was like this before.”

                “He's your dad, of course he cares about you,” she said, smiling. “By the way... He called last night.”

                “What did he want?”

                “He didn't say. When he heard that you weren't well, he was worried, he instructed us how to take care of you and said that the matter he wanted to discuss could wait.”

                Peter smiled.

                “Try to get some more sleep.”

                Gamora reached the walkman on the nightstand and put the earphones in Peter's ears. She moved the buttons for a while, and when she stopped, _Bring it on home to me_ began. Peter reached for her hand and at once he saw the green fingers intertwine with his. He would have closed his eyes, but the sound of the door knob being opened caught their attention. They were waiting for Rock to comment on Peter not having died during the night, or Drax asking how he was feeling, or Mantis asking how she could help him to feel better, but who entered was Groot. The little one picked up the vines he had stretched to open the door, after closing it, and walked toward the bed, climbing up and sitting next to Peter.

                “I am Groot?”

                “Yes, I'm better, Groot.” Peter smiled. “Soon back.”

                The baby smiled and held out a hand toward the headphones. Peter pulled them out of his ears, placing them on top of himself, and Gamora turned up the volume, so the three of them could hear. Groot's gaze brightened with joy and the baby lay down beside Peter, who wrapped his free hand around him.

                “My parents always told me to value and keep things really important before I lost them.” Gamora said, “Now I understand what they meant.”

                She looked at Peter, returning the smile he already had for her.


End file.
